


Sleeping Habit

by ArinaKuga



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, It was suppose to be sweet how did it end up like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArinaKuga/pseuds/ArinaKuga
Summary: Dahyun is really tired, but hey at least Sana is around to help.





	Sleeping Habit

**Author's Note:**

> It escalated. That's it. Free flow smut is what it is. I'm sorry :)

It was a very challenging day for Dahyun. Or two days if you really want to be thorough. They just had a concert yesterday in Japan and in the same breath they flew back to Korea immediately after they finish because tomorrow, she’s an MC for ISAC and a participant. Not only that, she has to go straight to Gyeonggi Province and stay at a hotel there—alone by the way—while the others get back to the dorm because she has to get ready and be at ISAC by 7 am. In other words, Dahyun is dead on her feet.

It was enjoyable and hectic, and she wouldn’t want to trade her life for anything else because it is her dream, but she can’t deny that she’s tired. The Onces that stayed with her throughout the day was the source of motivation to keep ongoing. Now that the event is over, she’s in the van, trying very hard not to doze off because if she does, she’s going to have a crappy night of rest. But her traitorous eyelids just couldn’t withstand the call of sleep, so there she is, snoring quietly in the back of the van.

* * *

She was woken up by the manager, a bit startled because she slept throughout the journey from Busan to their dorm. The time on her watch shows that its 12 midnight and she know for a fact her members are already sleeping (Sana already sleeping). A tiny part of her feels sad that they’re not waiting for her (Sana), but another part of her—the sensible one—doesn’t mind it because her members do need all the rest they can have.

Her legs feel like lead climbing up the stairs and her tired mind kept keying in the wrong passcode. But when she got it right, she felt God had blessed her tonight. The dark hallway doesn’t really scare her, so she just enters without a care, not noticing the light from the tv is on or a person is sitting on the sofa engulfed in a big blanket. But when she did notice, Dahyun almost had a heart attack. She yelped holding onto her heart as if it tries to jump out of her body xenomorph style. When she heard the other person giggled, she instantly knew who it was.

“Hi Dahyunnie,” Sana got up and skipped towards her, wrapping Dahyun against her with the blanket.

“Hello Sana-unnie, I almost died just now,” Dahyun sighed out, hugging and inhaling Sana’s natural scent on her neck. She can feel the older girl giggled, her whole body shaking. Dahyun instantly feels at ease, Sana’s warmth spreads throughout her whole body.

“Why haven’t you sleep yet?”

“I’m waiting for you silly,” Sana nuzzles her face against Dahyun’s hair. From that, Dahyun feels soft all over for the older girl. She sniffles because the feeling is overwhelming, and she just wants to meld herself against Sana.

“Don’t cry Dahyunnie, I told you I’ll wait for you, right?” Dahyun did remember. But she doesn’t want to put her hopes up because they are very tired from their schedule. She nods, releasing a shuddering breath because she can’t control her damn emotion for her girlfriend.

“Let’s go get you ready for bed,” Sana lets her go, giggling her heart out when Dahyun clutches onto her shirt and whines. “Come on Dahyunnie, the faster you are, the faster we could cuddle,” Sana wiggled her finger in Dahyun’s face, trying to be serious but crumbles when she sees her girlfriend pout at her.

So, Sana led Dahyun towards the bathroom, helping her wipe away the makeup. She prepared Dahyun’s pajamas and accompanied the girl brushing her teeth. Throughout the routine Dahyun was already half-asleep so Sana had to help her change her clothes—not that she’s complaining.

After they finished, they head towards Sana’s bed and gets under the cover. Her body sinks into the bed, so blessed and happy to be able to lie down after a whole day of sitting and standing. When Sana comes and cuddles up next to her, it became heavenly.

However, after tossing and turning, she couldn’t shut her eyes to sleep. The little nap in the car before interrupts her sleeping pattern and now Dahyun is wide awake and tired as hell but she can’t sleep the tiredness away. She’s irritated because everything is in place. The bed is comfy, Sana is cuddling by her side and it smells like fresh linen; she can’t enjoy any of that.

As if Sana can sense her frustration, the older girl leaves barely-there kisses on the side of her face, ear and rubs her stomach to calm her down. Usually, it does, but now It’s not really helping though. She starts squirming when Sana's hand rubs her shirt till it rides up, leaving her stomach exposed to the breeze. When Sana’s hand wanders _into_ her shirt, she puffed a little and fidgeted; bumping her knees with Sana’s.

“You can’t sleep Dahyunnie?” Sana whispered in her ear; voice low, turning Dahyun on (it wasn’t intended). She lets out a soft ‘no’, afraid she would be too loud. Seeing her flushed face and fidgety behavior, Sana is aware of Dahyun’s changing mood and became bolder, caressing the inside of the girl’s shirt higher until the tip of her finger touches Dahyun’s erect nipple; they don’t wear bras to sleep. Dahyun jerked, letting out the softest of moan and that just drives Sana crazy.

“Let me help you, baby,” Sana whispered breathlessly, getting worked up herself. She turned Dahyun around so that she’s spooning the pale girl. Her hand doesn’t stop its roaming, fingernail lightly scratches Dahyun’s stomach from bottom to top. She cupped a breast, squeezing and fondling it, pinching her nipple. Dahyun can’t help but let out tiny gasp and whimper from Sana’s daring action. And Sana peppered kisses at the back of Dahyun’s neck; her weak spot.

Her other hand went lower, gripping Dahyun’s hip and playing with the hem of her night shorts; waiting for permission. “Baby, can I?” Sana asked, pulling Dahyun's shirt down and gently biting her shoulder. Dahyun shuddered; grinding back against Sana. She takes that as a queue to continue her exploration. Her hand glides down into Dahyun’s short, pass her mound and cups Dahyun’s pussy through her panty, stroking lazily.

“You’re drenched baby,” Sana whispered sensually in her ear. Dahyun bites her bottom lip when Sana starts drawing circles on her clit, occasionally stroking it, spreading her wetness everywhere. She then pushed her panties aside, touching Dahyun's pussy directly.

Dahyun grind against her finger, wanting more than this. “Unnie, don’t tease me please,” Dahyun pleaded. It just makes Sana’s blood pump harder. But she knows Dahyun is right. They’re both very tired and not alone. So, Sana pushed the girl on her front, adjusting herself to drape half-way on Dahyun’s back, knee in-between. Dahyun whined when Sana takes her hand out but gasp into the pillow when Sana enters back from behind.

“I need you to keep quiet Dahyunnie.” Sana then enters Dahyun tight pussy with one finger; staying still to let the girl underneath adjust to the penetration. She’s wet, but not wet enough for Sana’s liking (if they have more time and privacy, she would make Dahyun flood the bed). She spreads Dahyun’s legs apart to make it easier for her to move her hand.

When Dahyun grinds on Sana’s unmoving finger, the older girl starts moving with Dahyun. “Play with your breast,” Sana breathed out. Dahyun played with her breast, pinching her nipple, heightening her arousal. Sana pushed in a second finger, enjoying the way Dahyun’s pussy pulsates around her fingers.

“Unnie—” Dahyun choked up when Sana fucks her faster. She couldn’t even grind back because Sana has her pinned down and so she just lets Sana pound her pussy.

Sana is having the time of her life. Quietly trying to make Dahyun come in a room full of people is the hottest thing they could’ve ever done. She doesn’t even try to slow down, enjoying the way the girl beneath her squirm desperately against her fingers.

Dahyun’s head is a buzz. Her rational self has officially left her body the moment Sana enters her. She’s aware that she’s in a room with the others but the thought just makes her wetter. She can feel the telltale sign of her orgasm approaching because Sana’s fingers scrape against her front wall with every thrust.

“It’s okay Dahyunnie, come for unnie.” Dahyun came all over Sana’s fingers, jerking and bites the pillow to stop herself from moaning. Sana peppered kisses all over her neck and shoulder, thrusting slowly to prolong the orgasm. In seconds Sana can feel Dahyun’s body slumped and her breathing even; she fell asleep.

She slipped her fingers out, licks it clean and positions Dahyun properly. Making sure that everything is neat again, she hugged the girl from behind, pulling her as close as possible. “Goodnight Dahyunnie, I love you,” Sana sighed dreamily and promptly drift off to sleep.

* * *

The morning after Dahyun woke up fresh and energetic—albeit a little sticky. There’s nothing in her schedule for today so she wakes up around 10. Sana was already up and about earlier, not waking her up and she's grateful for that. She got up and heads off towards the kitchen. The others still haven’t woken up yet—judging by the quietness—so there’s only Jihyo, Nayeon, and Sana at the table.

“Well, would you look at that. She’s awake.” Jihyo commented, smirking. Dahyun just smiled at her and greet her a morning, missing the mischievous look on her unnies faces.

“Thought Sana would’ve done a number on her.” Nayeon slyly said, sipping her coffee. At that Dahyun froze. _Uh oh. _Dahyun had the decency to look sheepish, finally catching on to what her unnies are implying. She quickly scurries up to Sana, sitting beside her, hoping to shield herself from the onslaught of teasing. Sana just giggled at her reaction.

“Guess we weren’t that quiet huh?” Dahyun smacked Sana’s arm, her face flush from embarrassment.

“Unnie!”

“That’s what she said,” Nayeon interjected, already cackling her heart out with Jihyo. Dahyun just hides her face in Sana’s shaking shoulder; hoping the world would swallow her up. Now they’re going to tease her about this for the rest of her life.

“I love you Dahyun,” Sana said, her face soft and kisses the girl's head to calm her down.

“I love you too Sana,” Dahyun sighs back, already accepting her fate to be teased to death, all because she couldn’t sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a fic at the moment. A hella long oneshot because I'm not ready for chapters, so like stay tuned ya'll.  
I got twitter if u wanna shout at me about anything. @anothingqueer.


End file.
